Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy
by GeneicCode
Summary: In the search for the World Legacy items, Auram must team up with his counterpart from another world, Dylan, as well as his friends, as they travel through history to correct events that have been altered in the past and to stop the evil Krawlers. Will they succeed, or will they succumb to the swarm of insects?
1. Chapter 1 - Two Boys of One Destiny

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own any of the characters that shall appear in this story, or the concept of the story in general. All of those rights belong to Konami. I only own a handful of characters in the story.**

"Auram, we're going to get in trouble!"

"Come on, Ib! Don't be such a child, live a little!"

"But we're not supposed to leave the village! What will you do if somebody sees us?" Ib complained. "Or even some _thing_ ."

"Come on, you don't really believe those rumours, do you?" Auram asked. Earlier that day, he decided to wander outside of the safety of his village, dragging his childhood friend Ib with him. The two were currently wandering around in the dark, humid, yet also cool jungle. "Have you ever even _seen_ one of those bugs?"

Ib shivered. "I don't even want to think about it. Come on, let's go back! My brother will worry if we aren't back soon!" "And we will be back soon, trust me!"

Ib puffed her cheeks at Auram, annoyed. "You're too much, sometimes."

Auram grinned. "At least I'm not worried about exploring a little, unlike a certain somebody." Ib sighed, before a branch snapped nearby. The two teenagers stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did you hear tha-" Ib started, before Auram squished his hand over her mouth. Slowly, he reached for the short sword on his back.

Another snap. The two were able to pinpoint where the snap came from; somewhere behind them. They spun around frantically.

Auram, gripping his sword tightly, looked around, his head full of wonders. Were these snaps caused by the insects they were being protected from? Was he truly so naive as to be surrounded by a bunch of bugs? Was it the village guard on a lookout mission for them?

Another snap, directly behind them. Ib and Auram jumped, as the latter drew his weapon against his new foe.

"Ruff!"

Auram blinked, before giving a sigh of relief. "Imduk, what are you doing out here?" Imduk just smiled, wagging his tail and panting, as Auram put his sword away.

"Since when do you have a dragon?" Ib asked, curiously.

Auram bent down and patted Imduk. "I guess it's been a while since we've hung out, huh? Your brother's been keeping you way too sheltered."

"Gee, this can only help in that regard." Ib said, the sarcasm practically drooling from her mouth.

"Hah hah." Auram said. "I've had Imduk here for a good few months now. He works with me for the village guard." Ib smiled. "Well that's nice, I've always wanted a pet."

"Why not get one?" Auram asked, standing up. "There's plenty of animals around to capture, and they don't really mind as long as you take care of them." "Ruff!" Imduk barked in agreement.

"Maybe…"

"If you two are finished with your little exploration," somebody said. Ib and Auram turned their heads to see the captain of the village guard. "we could use some help back at the village."

"Big brother!" Ib exclaimed, running to his side, much to the disappointment of Auram.

"I'll get to you in a bit, Ib." the captain said, before turning to face Auram. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "It was kind of amusing, actually." Auram said. "I have yet to see the danger, and we've been out here for a solid twenty minutes at least."

The captain chuckled, before bringing his arm up to smack Auram in the face. This was before Ib grabbed it and held him back.

Auram sighed. "Look, Ningirsu, I'm sorry for bringing your sister along. Things in the village just got so dull, I figured we could use the break."

"So you figured that going into enemy lines with an innocent civilian was the best solution?" Ningirsu asked. "What would you have done if an insect had attacked!?"

"Simple; I would have cut it up into various pieces and brought home dinner for the whole village." Auram said, acting the heroic slice out. Ib gagged at the idea of eating an insect.

Ningirsu sighed. "Come on. I shall decide what your punishments shall be."

"Or, or, here's an idea. Bear with me for this one…" Auram said, following Ningirsu. "We don't get punished."

Ningirsu stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?"

"Just a suggestion. Ya know, let us off the hook."

Ningirsu turned to face Auram, the look in his eye much more threatening now. "You know I don't like jokes," he said, grabbing his spear. Its blade was about the same length as that of Auram's sword, with the same curvature, and even a similar guard, which resembled a pair of wings wrapping the hilt at the base of the blade. He pointed the spear right at Auram. "especially when they have to do with my family."

"Brother, stop!" Ib screamed, grabbing Ningirsu's arm and pulling it, but it wouldn't budge.

"You abandon your job, you break our rules, you take my sister into the jungle-" Ningirsu started, but Auram stopped paying attention. In the distance, he saw something glowing.

"I had to send Imduk to look for you, meaning the whole Western border was left unattended!" Ningirsu exclaimed.

Auram turned his attention back to him.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. "Could you not find us on your own?"

"Not in this light, and Imduk is the only one who knows your scent!" Ningirsu shouted. Auram looked past him again, but the ball of light was gone. "Whatever. Follow me back, and you shall be properly punished." Auram sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

Down the street, a clicking sound could be heard, as well as the sound of rubber pressing against the ground and immediately being lifted from it. Another clicking noise is heard, causing the shift of a chain from one gear to another. A metal contraption zooms by, going from one end of the road to the other in a matter of seconds, much to the anger of many drivers and pedestrians, but the rider didn't care. He felt glad that he had the chance to move fast through the streets, even at the inconvenience of others.

"Watch where you're going!" a driver shouted. The rider hadn't even noticed him before that, but he apparently stopped just next to the bike.

"Sorry, in a hurry!" the rider yelled back, lying his ass off. He didn't really have anywhere to be, he just wanted to be home from school as soon as possible, or rather, be away from school as fast as possible.

The rider turned a right corner, leaning into it as he did so, and then doubled his speed. Another turn came up, this one to the left, and involved him crossing the road. Leaning into it, the rider zoomed across the road without stopping, much to the discontent of many drivers taking their kids home from school. There may have been a total of 5 cars who came to a sudden stop, perhaps more, but no one was injured, and no cars had crashed.

The rider cut through the park, although from here he walked, because it was all uphill from this moment to his house. Once on his street, he received a phone call. He took his phone out of his pocket, it was his friend Ashley. He sighed, answering the call. "Yello."

"Hey Dylan, What do you have going on today?" Ashley asked. She sounded moderately serious, but she used her usually cheery attitude - whether it was genuine or not, Dylan had no idea.

"Not a whole lot. I just got home." he said, walking in his house at the end of the street. "Don't you live, like, twenty minutes away?" Ashley asked, curiously.

Dylan laughed. "Not when you take a bike and don't stop for traffic."

He could hear Ashley's disappointment through the phone. "You know, someone ought'a warn ya not to get squished."

"Oh believe me, I get that a lot." Dylan replied. "And look, I haven't gotten squished yet."

"I don't buy it." Ashley said, although Dylan assumed she was being sarcastic, it was hard to tell.

He just laughed it off. "What's up, Ashley?"

"Not a whole lot, I was wondering if you wanted to come by."

Dylan blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what she just said. "How bored are you?"

"Extremely." Ashley said, still sounding moderately enthusiastic. Dylan figured she'd be a good caretaker for somebody's kids, but then he thought of the things that typically come out of her mouth and immediately put that asinine thought aside.

"Well let's see, I might be able to be there in a few minutes." Dylan said, opening the curtains for his dogs. What he saw surprised him.

Coming out of the ground, not very far away, was a large, black and red hand, along with tons of giant insects. He didn't get a very good look at the chaos, however, as it disappeared as soon as he blinked.

"That was weird." Dylan said, out loud. "Ashley, I think I need to lay down for a bit."

Ashley sighed. "You didn't hit your head on the ride home, did you?"

"What!? No, of course not!" Dylan exclaimed. "I just think I need some rest is all."

Ashley paused for a bit. "Yeah, alright. Bye."

The call ended, and Dylan fell face first on the couch. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to sleep.

* * *

"How long do we have to walk?" Auram asked, impatiently.

"You're the one who dragged us all the way out here!" Ib exclaimed. "Why are you so annoyed at the prospect of having to walk all the way back?"

"We ran most of the way, why can't we just run back!?" Auram whined.

"Do you really think I enjoyed running all this way!?" Ib exclaimed, gesturing to her attire. She wore a green halter top with a yellow trim, in the center of which lay a blue gem, and then wrapped around her neck with some gold-coloured jewellery. From the waist down, she wore a black belt, which wrapped around her waist entirely and then reached down into her skirt, leaving a triangle shape of skin exposed. The skirt in question was purple, with a red trim, and yellow down the center. It went just low enough to cover a black knot on her left thigh. Below her knees, she wore knee-high open-toed black sandals, with a thick white trim at the top, and a golden trim near the bottom. Below each of her shoulders were two pink armbands with a spot of green on the end, and a golden trim, which fit way too loosely at the ends. They were tied on with orange ribbon. Behind the skirt was a brown shawl-like object, with a green and gold trim. It was also tied on with orange ribbon. Her hair, which was purple, was braided to be as long as her arm, using more orange ribbon, yet she still had enough loose hair to touch her butt.

"Right, sorry. My bad." Auram said, rubbing the back of his spiky white hair adorned with golden goggles. Around his neck was a red scarf, which faded to blue, before displaying a green, red, yellow, and orange design at the edge, and beneath that, a golden steampunk chest plate, with teal orbs in the shoulders and wrists. On his left arm, he wore a shield with a red design on it. The shield itself was only twice as wide as his arm. Below his chest plate, Auram wore 4 belts; one camo, one orange camo, one scaly, and one that was loose, which he used to hold some teal capsules. Below, he wore some tattered, faded shorts. One leg below that was normal, his left leg. His right leg, however, was made from the same material as his chest plate, with teal orbs on the knee and ankle.

"Perhaps you should think of others for one." Ningirsu said. He had a dark, faded purple hair colour, similar to Ib. He wore a brown scarf, with the occasional lime green or gold stripe, which he wrapped around his entire body, unlike Auram who let his hang loose. He wore a green and brown headband, which covered his forehead. His shirt was brown, not that much of it was visible, however he wore wrist guards, similar to Auram's chest plate. He wore a brown, X-shaped belt, which went down below his crotch level. His pants were grey, however not much of them were visible due to the belt and the golden knee high boots, similar to his wrist guards, except these had a thick purple trim at the top.

"Ruff!" Imduk woofed in agreement. Imduk was simply a baby, teal coloured dragon, with slightly greener horns. He had short wings on his back, nothing he could use. He was constantly carrying around a ball.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have fun!" Auram exclaimed.

"I thought you meant fun in the village!" Ib retorted.

"I wanted a bre-!" Auram started, before Ningirsu quieted the two.

"Something's coming."

The group of village guard stood back to back, surrounding the lone priestess. Auram looked back and forth frantically. Ningirsu reached for his spear, and placed a firm grip on the handle. Imduk placed his head close to the ground and prepared to pounce. Ib was cowering behind everyone, less so due to being scared and more so due to the confinement of the group.

Ningirsu stared ahead, as something rustled in the bushes. "Auram, behind you!"

"There's more on this side, too!" Auram exclaimed, as some ferns shook on his side as well.

"What are they!?" Ib questioned, as she bent down under the protection of her friend, her brother, and the baby dragon.

Ningirsu slimmed his eyes down. "It's the Krawlers."

* * *

Dylan woke from his slumber, his head aching as though it had been smashed against a car window. Did he smash it? He couldn't really remember. Maybe Ashley was right, maybe he should take his bike rides a little more carefully. "So, you've finally awoken." a voice said. Dylan whipped his head around to see who was talking, but the only other person in the room was dressed entirely in a black robe, held up by just a black scarf.

"Is this a hallucination? Or is there a cosplayer in my living room?"

The man in the robe said nothing, just sat down. I wasn't able to see his face, and his voice was way too deep to be anybody I knew. "No, you are not hallucinating."

"Oh, well then," Dylan started, shooting up. " _get out of my hou_ -!" Suddenly, he felt lightheaded, and he fell right back down.

"It seems you have been experiencing a variety of other hallucinations." the man said, pointing at me. His hand was white, with glowing blue lines going between his fingers and a golden bracelet on his wrist. "Or, perhaps one powerful one."

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, rubbing his head in vain. "I'm just fine."

"Yes, truly, you are, as your kind might say, 'peachy'." the robed man said, lowering his hand. Dylan wasn't able to tell if he was being sarcastic. "Now tell me, if you're 'just fine', why were you unconscious for several hours?"

"Several hours!?" Dylan exclaimed, sitting straight up, but not standing as to avoid falling again. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed his phone. "How long have you been in my house!?"

He went to turn his screen on, but he noticed something. The screen still displayed the "call ended" screen, although it's supposed to go to the lock screen a few seconds after. He was even more freaked out when he saw the time. It was the same time during which he got home from school.

"As I'm sure you've noticed from your device, I have not existed here for too long." the man said. "However, the same can be said of you."

Dylan turned to look at the man, a curious look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man simply reached under his cloak, and tossed Dylan a device. It looked like a thick golden bracelet. "Put that on, hopefully on your opposite hand."

Dylan, without much option, held the device in his hands. If he were to walk away, who would know if time would move again? He held the device in his right hand, and slid it onto his left wrist. "Duelist identified." the bracelet said. "Welcome to Duel Monsters… Auram."


	2. Chapter 2 - World Legacy Discovery

Dylan tapped the bracelet a few times. "I think it's broken."

"It isn't broken." the man said. "The bracelet is simply reading into your soul, and telling you your true name."

Dylan stared at the man, with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You shall find out, in time." the man said. "Just know that these hallucinations you've seen were no hallucinations."

Before any more question could be asked, Dylan felt his eyelids feel heavy.

"Be a good challenge for me when the time comes." the man said, as Dylan passed out onto the couch.

* * *

"They've surrounded us!" Ningirsu shouted. Everywhere around them, something was shaking. Bushes were rustling, trees were wiggling, twigs were snapping. No figures were visible yet, however they certainly were not human.

"What are we going to do, Ningirsu?" Auram asked. "What's your game plan?"

"Oh, so now you'll listen to me?" Ningirsu questioned. "Not when I told you to stay in the village?"

"Are you really that upset about it?" Auram demanded. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in the boring-ass village." he added, sarcastically.

"I'm not upset about you leaving the village," Ningirsu said. "I'm upset that you dragged my sister along with you!"

"Well excuse me, I needed a companion!"

"Would you two focus!?" Ib exclaimed, turning their attention to the insects crawling out from the bushes. Some had feet, some had arms, some wore armor, but one thing was common among them; they were all giant.

"Ningirsu, you'd better have a damn good plan of attack!" Auram exclaimed.

Ningirsu paused for a bit. "I'm working on something!"

"Now isn't the time to be 'working on something'!" Auram screamed.

Imduk could be heard growling near the floor. Ningirsu stood, hanging his head down.

"Stand down, you two." Ningirsu said. "They've got us without a way of escape."

"Don't you say that!" Auram complained, pointing his sword at him. "If you do that, you'll be just as responsible for Ib's death as I!"

Ningirsu shot his head up, and then back down to look at his sister. She was huddled into a ball on the ground, the knot on her leg plainly visible to the eye.

"Well if you're just going to give up, that's just fine!" Auram said, as the area started to light up. "But I'm not going out without a fight!"

Imduk let out a loud roar, a little deep for his size. Everybody looked over, and Imduk was at least double his size, and still growing. It was difficult to make out his figure, as he was glowing a blinding white, but it was clear that there was a change.

"Imduk?" Auram asked, not noticing that he too was glowing.

"I've taken a liking to you two." a mysterious female voice said. It was very high pitched, as though a rodent was speaking. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice, which was a glowing ball of light, surrounding a blue fairy. Her eyes were completely blue, with no sclerae or irides, and her wings were like 4 crystal shard coming off the corners of her back. She had her hair braided on the left of her head, with the rest of it flowing past the middle of her back. She wore an off the shoulder robe, which was open, however it didn't reveal anything. On her legs were two thigh-high boots, which laced up the knee.

"Who are you?" Ningirsu asked.

The fairy giggled. "Introductions can wait for now. These two have some Krawlers to exterminate!"

* * *

Dylan started to stir, feeling quite groggy, as if he'd been smacked upside the head with a wooden baseball bat. He struggled to remember what led him to falling asleep where he was.

Looking at his wrist, he suddenly remembered the strange hooded man in his home.

"It's probably just some dumb toy." he said, sitting up as he grabbed it to pull it off. Once his hands touched it, however, a blue flash startled him, causing him to leap back and fall over again.

Regaining his composure, he pushed himself back up to look at the bracelet again. Out of the left side was a glowing blue holographic blade, reaching up to his middle finger in one direction, and his elbow in the other, with a width roughly twice that of his arm (not that that was saying much, he had pretty thin arms). It was split into 2 rows of 5, with a bend towards himself between columns 3 and 4, with column 5 resting at his wrist. Beyond that was a rectangular compartment, however it was empty, and Dylan was unsure of what went in it.

"Okay, definitely not a toy." Dylan said, moving his left arm around, as he noticed that the apparatus was see-through, however everything on the other side of it was warping. Placing his hand on the bracelet again, the blade disappeared. He tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge in any direction.

Panicking, he reached for his phone, and scrolled through his contacts until reaching the bottom, tapping on the name "William", followed by the square speech bubble above the word "text".

" _Dude,"_ he typed, _"something weird just happened."_

He waited a bit for a reply.

" _What?"_ was the simple response he got.

" _You'll probably call me crazy."_

" _Go ahead."_

Dylan took a deep breath before typing in the next message.

" _Some weird creepy guy showed up in my house and gave me a bracelet to put on."_

" _Okay…"_ William responded.

" _So I put it on, and some weird blade thing came out of it!"_

" _And why did you put it on?"_

That was a good question, why did I put it on?

" _If somebody broke into your house and told you to do something, wouldn't you comply?"_

I knew what the answer was gonna be.

" _If somebody broke into my house, somebody's getting their ass shot!"_

That's Will for ya.

" _So the Will has another question for you."_ he responded. _"What drugs have you been taking?"_

Dylan sighed, he knew this would be difficult.

" _I'm not kidding, this actually happened."_ he typed. _"I'll even take a picture."_

He left the messenger app, and went to his phone's camera. Setting his phone down, he grabbed the bracelet again, and the blade erupted from the side again, still startling him.

As he reached for his phone, it vibrated, and a notification showed up on the top. It read _"Dylan, nobody wants to see your photoshop projects."_

I ignored him, and pointed the camera at the bracelet. I had to turn the brightness down before taking the picture. Going back to the messenger app, he selected the picture and hit send.

" _Oh shit."_ William replied. _"This is awesome, you'll be able to actually be my human shield in fear of being cut!"_

I put my phone down, and touched the edge of the blade. I applied pressure, and released, my hand was unscathed.

" _Nah, it's not that sharp."_ I replied. _"Maybe it's a shield?"_

" _Could be."_ Will replied, but then I immediately disregarded the idea.

" _Wait, it's on the outside. What would it be protecting?"_

" _I dunno, your junk from my kick?"_

Dylan laughed. _"Nah, it's probably too short."_

" _Not for yours."_

He sighed. _"Seriously, though, we should probably figure out what this is for."_

" _Fine, fine."_ Will agreed. _"Express Shop on me?"_

Dylan agreed he could probably use a slushie at that moment. _"Sure thing, on my way."_ he replied, turning the blade off.

* * *

Auram looked at Imduk, as the glowing stopped. He was amazed by his transformation.

The cute little dragon he'd gotten to know had become gigantic, easily the same size as any of the insects pursuing them, possibly larger. The little stubby wings he had were now larger than Auram's entire body, and his heads became more pointed, as well as his horns. While looking at him, Auram couldn't stop thinking of his little ball, which, while it used to be the size of his head, was now the size of his tooth.

"Imduk… Auram…" Ib said, astonished.

The fairy giggled. "I know, my powers are pretty amazing, aren't they?"

"What?" Ningirsu asked. "Your powers?"

"That's right!" the fairy claimed, proudly. "I'm able to bring out anybody's dormant power, just as I've done with these two here!"

Auram quickly turned his gaze. "Wait, these 'two'!?"

He looked down to see that his armour had changed. No longer donned he the tan steampunk chest plate with shorts and one armoured leg. Now, his armour was blue, and looked more like armour fit for a knight. Its design seemed to mimic that of a dragon's chest, with brown scale-like guards along the side, and on his legs under his blue leg guards. Replacing his small shield from before was a much larger blue shield, with horns coming off the edges. His shortsword was also much longer, with a proper guard at the hilt covering his hand. It was blue, with a silver-grey blade, and matched the rest of his attire perfectly.

"No need to thank me, Blademaster, Dragon." the fairy said. "Now then, cut down those Krawlers!"

Auram looked at the fairy, amazed, then turned his gaze to the insects coming towards them. "No need to tell me twice!"

He rotated his body to his left, bringing his sword and shield behind him, and his sword began to ignite in a bright blue flame. Dashing forward, he cut through their ranks in one fell swoop, causing a wide line of dead insects to fall over.

Behind him, Imduk was beating his wings, piercing each of the insects on either side of the wide gap created by Auram, and knocking them back.

"Wow…" Ib said, astonished at the duo's display of power. "So amazing…"

The fairy giggled. "I know, I'm awesome!"

"What did you do?" Ningirsu asked.

"Oh, nothing special." the fairy replied. "I just tapped into their hidden potential is all."

"Their hidden potential?" Ib asked, looking at Auram as he sheathed his sword.

"All will be explained in time. Come with me!" the fairy exclaimed, flying off.

Auram whipped his head back, and saw the fairy flying off. "Wait! What's your name!?"

No response, the fairy just continued to fly off. Feeling obligated, Auram and Imduk ran after her, followed by Ib and, begrudgingly, Ningirsu.

* * *

"So Dylan, really…" William started, as we walked out of the store on the corner of the street, slushies in hand. "Why did you put it on?"

Dylan gave an annoyed sigh as a response. "Can we just get past that?"

"Once you give me a good reason, I'll let it be."

With a grunt, followed by a sip from his entirely root beer slushie, Dylan held his bracelet up to his face. "I dunno, I wasn't really thinking at the time."

"Take it off, then." Will replied.

"I already tried." Dylan explained, shaking his left arm to demonstrate its firmness on his hand. "It's stuck on there."

"Huh, damn." Will said. "Well, I hope you're alright with having something so ridiculous and obvious attached to your wrist for the rest of your life."

Dylan looked at him, dumbfounded. "Yeah, because _that's_ the issue that needs to be brought up right now." he said, putting as much sarcasm in his voice as possible. "I'm more concerned with what it's used for. I'll figure out what I'll do with it once I know what it actually does."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Will said, clearly uninvested in the situation. "At least you have your junk shield."

Dylan rolled his eyes, which let him see two teens walking in their direction. He didn't really think anything of them immediately, then he noticed them turn away as their gaze met, as though panicked. "Do those two seem alright to you?"

"I'm sure it's alright." Will said, drinking from his slushie consisting of various flavours, such as cream soda, Sprite, and coke. "Come on, we'll go take a look at that thing at your place."

Dylan continued to look towards the two, who were trying their best to keep themselves discreet, but not being very good at it.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Dylan said, as he turned away and walked home.

* * *

"Wait up!" Ib shouted, running after Auram, who had reverted to his original form, along with Imduk, as they chased the fairy. "Come on, Auram, let's just go back!"

"I'll go back when I get answers." Auram replied, stepping over a rather large log. "It's looking like we're pretty close."

"And how would you know?" Ningirsu asked, which made Auram stutter in his tracks for a few seconds. Imduk stopped running and waited just ahead of him.

"I just do." Auram said, as he kept walking. "If you want to go back to the village, that's fine by me."

Ningirsu sighed. "Come on, Ib. There's no reason to encourage him."

"But brother…" Ib said, with a soft voice.

Ningirsu looked at her, surprised, and then looked at Auram. Letting out a groan, he grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her towards him. "I guess somebody's gotta keep that idiot safe."

Ib looked at her brother, confused, but then let out a smile. "Aww, you're worried about him."

"Didn't you see what he did?" Ningirsu asked. "I'm _worried_ about losing that kind of power protecting our village."

"Sure, whatever you say brother."

"Guys, look!" Auram exclaimed, stopping. Ib and Ningirsu looked ahead, and saw a blue glow through the branches blocking their path.

"What is it?" Ib asked. Feeling drawn towards it, she slowly walked in its direction.

Ningirsu looked at her, and rather than stopping her, decided to walk towards it as well. "Be on your guard, you two." he said, as they walked by Auram.

"Huh?" Auram asked, dazed. "Oh yeah, sure." he said, snapping out of it as he jogged to catch up to the two, Imduk running behind them.

Ib, being in front, moved the branches out of the way so she could see. "Oh my various gods!"

Auram ran up to have a look, and was equally astonished.

Beyond the branches was a crater, quite a large one. He immediately compared it to his village, but that size wouldn't even compare to this.

Looking towards the center of it, he saw what appeared to be a giant glass on a stand, with two strands of metal swirling down, wrapping about ninety degrees of the contraption each.

"What is that?" Auram asked, walking forward and sliding down the crater walls.

"Auram, wait!" Ningirsu shouted, sliding down after him. "It might now be safe!"

Ignoring him, Auram continued sliding until he was just mere meters away from the large glass, which was much larger up close. It towered over him and all the trees around the crater, despite being in the very center.

Ib slid down after the two, followed by Imduk running down the side.

Auram walked closer to the glass, as he moved his hand to touch it.

"Stop!" Ningirsu shouted, reaching his hand out.

He was too late, Auram laid his hand on the glass, and a blue light enveloped them all, blinding them. The light lasted for a few minutes, followed by it dimming, leaving the area completely empty. No glass, no Ib, no Ningirsu, no Imduk, no Auram.

Most importantly, no fairy.


	3. Chapter 3 - World Legacy's Heart

"Jesus." Will said, looking at Dylan's blade. Inspecting it from every angle, he made sure of its credibility. "You really weren't kidding, were you?"

Dylan sighed. "Yes, I was kidding. This is just my everyday holographic magical bracelet blade, can't you tell?"

"Hah hah." Will said, as Dylan touched the bracelet, making the blade disappear. "So who else knows?"

"You really think I'm telling people about this?" Dylan asked. "It's bad enough that I have to walk around with this on my wrist, but being laughed at is better than being feared."

Will rolled his eyes. "So you're one of _those_ people."

"I was probably gonna let a _few_ more people in on it." Dylan said, taking out his phone. "Not too sure who I can trust with it, though."

"You realize I'm like the least trustworthy person alive, right?" Will asked.

Dylan considered all of his friends. "Fair point."

"How about Ashley?" Will considered. "She doesn't seem like she would use that against you."

"Honestly, I don't think she'd care that much." Dylan said, before considering what that implied. "Eh, why not?"

Unlocking his phone, he went into his contacts and tapped on Ashley's name near the top, followed by the text icon.

" _Weird question"_ he sent.

He waited for a reply before saying anything else, thinking she could be busy with work.

" _What's up?"_ she replied.

He laughed at how ridiculous the question he was about to type was. _"So if I had some magical blade built into a bracelet that I can't take off, how would you react?"_

" _Why such a specific question?"_ Ashley asked. _"What did you do?"_

" _Funny story,"_ I started typing. _"a strange man may or may not have come into my home and offered me a magic bracelet."_

" _That is a funny story."_ Ashley said. _"By the way, my neighbour's selling some candy to kids in his white minivan, if you want any."_

" _Hah hah, very funny."_ Dylan replied.

" _So when you say magic…"_ Ashley started.

Without waiting for a reply, Dylan sent her the photo he took for Will.

" _Oh, so you're not being absolutely ridiculous."_ Ashley replied. _"Welp, I gotta go to work."_

" _Alright, c'ya."_ Dylan replied. "Well, that conversation went exactly how I thought."

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Oh, she made a couple of jokes and then left for work." Dylan answered. "Pretty much all of our text conversations."

"Sounds about right." Will said. "Are you gonna tell Mackenzie?"

"Well…" He thought about the idea, but then mentally disregarded it and feebly tried to change the subject. "Come on, we should get going."

"Don't be a bitch, bitch." Will said, pointing his finger at Dylan's phone.

Sighing, Dylan lifted his phone and scrolled a little to get to Mackenzie's name. He tapped on it, then tapped on the text icon.

" _Hello."_ he messaged. God, he was always so bland with her.

" _Hey, what's up?"_ she replied.

" _Not a whole lot,"_ he said, cringing internally at himself. _"Yourself?"_

God he felt like an idiot sometimes.

"Are you bitching out?" Will asked. "Again?"

Groaning, Dylan waited for a reply.

" _Not a whole lot."_ Mackenzie replied. _"Just working on a project."_

" _Fun, fun."_ Dylan said. _"So quick question; if I were to tell you that I were wearing a magic bracelet that dispensed a magical blue blade and the thing was stuck on my hand, how would you react?"_

" _Did you get squished?"_ Mackenzie replied.

Dylan grinned, he couldn't tell if she was legitimately concerned or just joking around. Nevertheless, he sent the same picture to her.

" _Oh, you weren't kidding."_ Mackenzie said.

" _I am insulted, why would I be kidding about that?"_ Dylan asked.

" _I dunno, you make a lot of stuff up."_

She was right, he did jokingly say things happened to him all the time. Just a month before, he had said that he was a werewolf, and explained how werewolves were immortal. His friends usually made jokes like that.

" _So what happened?"_ she asked.

" _Oh, funny story. A hooded guy showed up in my living room and gave it to me."_

" _I'm sorry, why was he in your living room?"_ Mackenzie questioned.

Scrolling through his emojis, Dylan sent one that pictured a face with arms shrugging.

" _Anyways, I put it on, and now it's stuck on there."_

" _Wait wait wait."_ Mackenzie sent. _"You put it on? Like, willingly?"_

" _Why is that always the most important detail to everybody?"_ Dylan asked.

" _Well if he asked you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"_

" _Actually, I could totally see someone like him doing that."_ Dylan responded. _"He kinda looked like the Grim Reaper."_

" _Oh, sure, that makes it better."_

"Yeah she didn't like that." Dylan said, putting his phone away and laughing, as he stood up. "She wasn't a fan of me just putting it on."

"Can you blame her?" Will asked, standing up. "So where are we going?"

"Well I was gonna walk around a bit." Dylan said. "Nothing in particular."

Will looked at him, skeptical. "I don't trust this."

"Relax, it's fine." Dylan said, walking down the stairs leading to the door. "I just wanna do something quickly."

Sighing, William walked out the door. "This had better be worth it."

* * *

After walking for a while, the two ended up in a wide alleyway. There was a hill in the middle, with two poles at either end. Dylan remembered using those poles for soccer with his friends while they were kids.

Suddenly, Dylan stopped walking. "I know you're following us. Just stop it already, and come on out."

After a few seconds, two teenagers walked towards him, the same ones from the street. They both wore black hoodies, with a similar design to the robe worn by the man who had given him the bracelet, however without the scarf, they were pretty plain. Unlike him, however, Dylan was able to at least see the mouths of these two. They also wore black jeans, and black running shoes. One of the teenagers, a male, was much bulkier in size than the other, who was female.

"Who are you two?" Dylan asked, holding up his left arm and pointing at his wrist. "What do you know about this thing?"

They just let out a grin, as they each threw their arms forward, the larger one using his left, while the smaller used her right. Out of the sides of each arm came a holographic blade, exactly like the one Dylan had, except their were red.

"So you want to use them for something?" Dylan asked, holding his left arm back. "Well tough luck!"

"Come on, Dylan, let's just get out of here." Will said, turning around. " _Umm_ …"

Dylan turned around, and he saw something definitely out of the ordinary.

Behind him was what appeared to be a large amber robotic insect. It had two feet, which looked like bird feet, and out its back were what looked like antlers from a deer. On its head lay a camera, surrounded by a wide collar.

"Well then, that's interesting." Dylan said, as he turned to face the two teenagers. "Well what do you want?"

The smaller teenager giggled. A red, holographic rectangle-shaped object rested on her blade. "Get rid of him, Axon!"

Dylan looked back, as the large insect attacked him. As its foot came closer to his head, he huddled down.

It looked like it was over.

" _ **Use the duel disk, Dylan!"**_ a voice screamed.

Dylan's eyes widened. "It's worth a shot!"

Bringing his arms together, his right arm touched his bracelet, dispensing the blade.

A new addition was added. A blue, holographic block rest on the edge, where his hand were. They had a black swirl in the middle.

"I think I understand…"

He used his right hand to grab the block, and he pulled from the top, placing what he took on his blade, facing forwards.

A blue light came from in front of him, between him and the large bug. It was soon eclipsed by a humanoid figure leaping up, and slicing the bug in half.

"About time you did that, I've been waiting for a while now!" the figure shouted, as the light began to dim, revealing the bug evaporating, and a lone boy with white hair, a steampunk chest plate, and a shortsword. Something about him seemed familiar.

Then Dylan realized why.

"Sorry to keep you waiting… Auram."

The boy turned around, revealing his face. It matched Dylan's exactly. "Aww, you couldn't even let me introduce myself?"

"I might need some introductions." Will said, raising his hand. "And a couple of explanations."

"I'm still getting the information myself, that can wait." Auram said, walking over to the two teenagers behind Dylan. "Who are you two, and what are you doing using Krawlers as weapons?" he asked, pointing his sword at them accusingly.

The girl simply giggled, as they walked away.

"Get back here!" Auram shouted, running after them, but they mysteriously vanished before he arrived there.

Quickly slowing his stride, Auram sheathed his sword, and turned to face Will and Dylan.

"So how's 'bout that explanation you owe us?" Dylan asked.

"Right, right." Auram said, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you mind if we do it back at your house? I was still getting the information when you summoned me."

Dylan just looked at his blade, and then back at him. "Yeah, sure thing."

Touching his bracelet, the blade vanished, and Auram evaporated like the insect did.

"Looks like we've got a long day ahead of us." Will said, walking towards the house. "Come on, we said we'd do it."

Dylan looked at his bracelet, dazed, before starting to walk. "Yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter 4 - World Legacy Landmark

"Hey, what's up?" Ashley asked, over the phone. Dylan had her on speaker phone on the way home. "I just got off work."

"Yeah, funny story." Dylan responded. "Remember that blue blade thing I showed you?"

"Well, yeah, it wouldn't be very easy to forget something like that in just a few hours."

"Yeah, turns out that can summon cosplaying exterminators from another dimension to get rid of giant bugs."

Ashley stayed silent for several seconds. "Question."

"What have I been smoking, I know, Will already asked that today." Dylan answered. "But it happened, he can vouch for me."

"I mean, not in those words, necessarily…" Will replied. "But I was there when it happened."

"Will, could you explain it a little better than him?" Ashley asked. "Because I'm still lost."

"So we went into an alley, and there were these two strong guys, a-"

"One was female." Dylan cut him off.

Will gave him a death stare before continuing. "-anyways, they had the same kind of blades, but theirs were red, a-"

"Duel disks." Dylan cut him off again. "That's what it's called, a Duel Disk."

Will just looked at him. "Would you let me finish before butting in like that?"

Dylan just smirked. "Alright, keep going."

"Thank you." Will said. " _Anyways,_ they brought out this giant robot, and then they-"

"Insect." was all Dylan said this time, before waiting for Will to turn his head towards him. His head looked like it was it was about to explode, all the while Dylan was just exploding into fits of laughter.

"So you haven't actually explained anything yet." Ashley said.

"Well I would, if _somebody_ would just let me get on with it!"

"Alright, go ahead!" Dylan exclaimed, still stifling giggles. "Just stop getting things wrong and I'll shut up."

Will just looked at him, and sighed, lightly kicking him in the shin. "Alright, basically, Dylan did a thing and a guy jumped out of a thing and saved our butts."

Dylan kept looking like he was about to add something, but then repeatedly reconsidered. After repeating this cycle a few times, he finally added "I mean, I guess that's right."

"Okay then…" Ashley said. "I gotta go. See ya!"

"Alright, bye." Dylan said, as the phone beeped. "Yeah, that's just about right."

"There really isn't anything that surprises her, is there?" Will asked, as they neared Dylan's house. It was a fairly small house, two floors with about six rooms on each floor, each one varying from ten to forty cubic meters large. The exterior was white, with a metallic texture that came off the side as if made with wooden planks.

"Has there ever been?" Dylan asked, laughing as he opened the white door.

"You've really gone and screwed this one up, haven't you, Auram?" Ningirsu asked. The group that went to check out the large artifact found themselves lost in a large, white void of nothingness.

"Hold on, big brother!" Ib shouted. "I'm sure he has a perfectly fine explanation!"

"Oh really!? An explanation!?" Ningirsu asked, sarcastically. "Well let's hear it, then! What's it gonna be this time? 'Life in the village got boring'? 'I wanted some more adventure'? Oh, how about 'I wanted to take me and my friends to a state of _god damned purgatory!_ '?"

"Hear him out!" Ib exclaimed, but Auram walked between the two of them.

"He's right, Ib." Auram said, solemnly. "There's no excuse for this."

"Auram…" Ib muttered.

"But I was let out for long enough to learn something." Auram said. "Those insects - those Krawlers - they exist in this world too."

This made Ningirsu's face turn from absolutely livid to a more stoic look.

"So you mean to tell me that the enemy has made its way here, as well?" Ningirsu asked. "How many are we talking?"

"That's the thing - they're actually summoned from our world and brought here with these strange contraptions - these Duel Disks." Auram stated. "So if we diminish their numbers here, in this place…"

"... it'll make things better back at home?" Ningirsu suggested. Sighing, he put his hand on Auram's shoulder. "Well you put this burden on all of us, so I expect you to help us make everything right and get us home safely."

"Of course I will." Auram said, unsheathing his sword, and brandishing it above his head. "By my blade, those bugs with regret attacking our people!"

"You mean _our_ blades, right?" Ningirsu asked, adding his spear to the air.

Auram looked at him with a sense of wonder, before hearing a "clink". He looked up and saw a staff was being held up. "Ib… Ningirsu…"

"Ruff!" Imduk barked, climbing up Auram's left leg, putting a smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad we got that all sorted out." a familiar voice added from above. Everybody looked up, and locked eyes with the fairy from earlier, sitting on Ib's staff. "Shall we get onto explaining your adventure?"

"Hang on, I told Dylan that I would explain everything to him."

The fairy giggled. "Oh, how silly of me to forget to include him."

"Dylan?" Ningirsu asked, as everybody lowered their weapons.

Auram nodded. "He's an inhabitant of this world, the one who called on me earlier."

"And you're sure we can trust him?" Ningirsu asked.

"It's not like we have a choice, there isn't really anybody else who can get us back." Auram added, throwing a quizzical look at him. "Why don't you ever trust anyone?"

Ningirsu looked at him, grinning. "Last time I trusted somebody, I wound up in another dimension."

Auram was astounded. "That's probably the first time I've heard you tell a joke."

"Joke?" Ningirsu asked.

"Sorry, could you explain again?" Mackenzie asked, over the speaker phone.

"Why can't anybody understand the first time?" Dylan muttered, sitting on his sectional couch.

"It's not that I don't understand." Mackenzie said. "It's just that I think you've actually got a few screws loose this time."

Dylan laughed. "Yes, because this is so much worse than when I chased after an injured bird."

"Well I bet that's up there!" Will shouted from the kitchen. "Probably not above this, though!"

"That wasn't my point, but alright then…" Mackenzie said. "Seriously, are you doing alright? Seems like you aren't."

"I'm fine, jeez." Dylan said, as if taking offense. "No need to worry, I'll be even more alright once I find out what's going on."

There was a brief moment of silence from both ends of the call. "Okie." Mackenzie finally said. "Well let me know what happens."

"Sure thing." Dylan said. "C'ya."

He hung up the phone before actually waiting for a response.

"Were you being a bitch again?" Will asked, walking into the room with two slices of pizza. Dylan shrugged, and refused as Will offered a slice. "Ah well, more for me."

"Well let's call everyone out and see what they have to tell me."

This made Will choke for a second. "Everyone!?"

"What? It was a fairly large block, I'm sure there's others in there." Dylan said, taking out his Duel Disk. He gestured to the large block of holographic slabs right next to his hand. "Don't you agree?"

Will sighed. "Alright, I'll give that to ya."

Grinning, Dylan reached for the block, and pulled the top 5 slabs off of it, putting them each on the Duel Disk, one next to the other.

Five separate pools of blue light appeared above their heads, before slowly descending to the ground. As this happened, Dylan began to make out figures poking out from above them. Among them was a girl, roughly his age, with really long hair, who was wearing a robe of some sort. There was also an older man, probably in his twenties or early thirties. As the light feel to the ground, he also saw a blue dog with small horns.

On the other side of the small crowd stood Auram, who was looking angrily at the taller man.

"Well excuse me for thinking you had a sense of humour!" Auram screamed.

"I would rather be stuck here than be forced to comprehend what you call a 'sense of humour'!"

"Um, guys…" the girl said, pointing at Dylan and Will. She sounded kind of shy.

"Just a minute." Auram said, gesturing an open palm in her direction.

The girl sighed, walking over to the two teenagers by the couch. "Just give them a minute to calm down."

"They do this a lot, I gather?" Dylan asked.

The girl nodded her head. "They're pretty competitive I've found. I wish I understood why people were like that."

Dylan looked down, laughing. "I don't think it's just about people."

The girl looked on the ground, and saw the blue dog wrestling with a slightly smaller black dog, with a red collar with a flower on it.

"Imduk! Play nice!" the girl shouted, in a hushed voice.

The other dog - Imduk - turned its head towards the girl, whimpering.

"Sorry, Auram's dragon is pretty playful."

"Yeah, it's alright. So is my-" Dylan started, before comprehending what just got said. "Did you just say dragon?"

"Why, is that so weird?"

Dylan glanced down at the small blue creature, without turning his head, as it climbed his leg. "So this thing on me isn't a dog?" he asked. "It's a ferocious and mythological creature from a fairy tale?"

"Mythological?" the girl asked, looking at Imduk. "No, he's quite real."

Dylan tried to speak, but all that came out was a high pitched whine.

"Dylan, you alright?" Will asked.

Dylan slowly turned his head back to face Will. " _There's a dragon in my house!_ " he shouted, in a hushed voice.

Will widened his eyes, and glanced down, as Imduk put his paws on the couch in an attempt to climb it, staring right at Will. The black dog was there, right next to him.

"Cool." Will said, as his eyes went back to normal.

"Imduk!" the girl shouted. "Get down!"

After taking a few seconds to process the information, Dylan picked Imduk up and placed him on the couch, along with the black dog. "It's alright, we let Ella on the couch."

"Ella?" the girl asked.

"That's my dog." Dylan replied, pointing to the black dog who was sitting next to Imduk. "Well, one of them."

"You have more than one animal living here?"

Dylan nodded. "I have five, actually. Three cats and two dogs."

"What kinds of services do you need that many animals for?"

"Services?" Dylan asked. "No, they're just pets. You don't have pets in your world?"

"Well, yes…" the girl replied. "... it's just that they usually exist to perform some form of chores for the household."

Dylan looked at her, then smiled a little. "Well I'll be sure to show you the rest of my pets at some point. For now, what's your name?"

"Hmm?" the girl asked. "Oh, my name's Ib."

"Well isn't that just adorable?" Dylan asked, placing his hand on Ib's head. "Auram, you got yourself a cute girlfriend over here!"

Ib's face lit up, as absolute silence came from Auram and the other man, as the tall one slowly turned his head to Dylan, and backed to Auram. He did not look very pleased.

"Girlfriend, Auram?" he asked. "Is this true? Are you dating my sister?"

Dylan looked over at the two, seeing how worried Auram looked, before grinning. "Oh, so that's why you two argue so much!"

Auram leaned back, and waved his arms frantically in front of him. "What are you talking about!?" he asked, in a worried voice.

"You guys like each other, and you want to be better than her brother so he can't say no." Dylan answered, with the largest grin on his face.

Auram made his eyes wide, and Ib's face was getting redder and redder. Ib's brother just looked like he was getting more and more angry.

After waiting a few seconds, Dylan finally let out a laugh. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

Frozen, Auram blinked a few times, before finally relaxing. Ib's face remained red, however, as her brother walked over to him. "You look a lot like him."

Dylan paused, before looking over at Auram, remarking how their hair styles and facial structures were a near perfect, if not absolutely perfect match. "I guess so."

"Don't try to hide it." the man said, holding out his hand, letting out a grin. "My name's Ningirsu. It's nice to meet you."

Dylan looked down at the hand, shocked. After waiting, he took it in his and shook it. "I'm Dylan, the pleasure is all mine."

After a few seconds of silence, a hand raised from the couch, underneath a black and blue pile of fur. "I'm William, by the way."

While giggling, Dylan came to his senses and put on a straight face. "So, who among you can tell me what's happening?"

"Oh, none of them can." a high pitched voice said from behind the couch. Turning to face it, Dylan saw possibly the strangest thing ever. A blue fairy, holographic fairy floated between two pieces of metal. "But perhaps I can?"

"Are you finally going to introduce yourself?" Ningirsu asked, reaching for his spear. Dylan put his hand in front of him, stopping him.

"Why of course, now that everybody important is gathered." the fairy said, looking down at Will. "Among others, that is."

"Hey, I can be important!" Will exclaimed.

Giggling, the fairy floated towards the group. "My name is Lee. I'm the fairy in charge of the World Chalice!"

Auram moved closer to her. "The World Chalice?"


End file.
